


00Q Fluff

by procoffeinating



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a mortgage to pay and two cats to feed</p>
            </blockquote>





	00Q Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.

 


End file.
